Blade the next generation
by Guardian Sakura
Summary: ** Sakura Yuki has been raised by Blade ever since the vampires killed her family. Now as an old threat arises she must travel to Konoha where she'll meet new friends,enimies,and a new love


Blade the next Generation

Prologue

All my life I've been a ward of a group of fighters, training to become one of their soldiers in the war against the vampires that have slaughtered my entire family the only reason I'm still alive is that Blade, my guardian, exterminated most of them and saved my life. My name, is Sakura, and this is my story.

"Geez, Sakura, did you go overboard with the weapons again?" a young man with brown hair, black leathers, a black tshirt and a goatee asked a young woman in similar attire, and with black hair and aquamarine blue eyes.

The young woman stopped what she was doing with the katana that she had customised herself and faced one of her three teachers.

"What is it, King?" Sakura asked as she placed her sword back in it's sheath.

"Blade called a meeting and he wants you to be in on it." King said as he and Sakura walked down the corridor into the briefing room.

"Why does he want me to be at this meeting?"

"Who knows with Blade, he could have you actually out on the field or he can just have an updated list of training exercises he wants you to do."

"Knowing him, thats most likely." Sakura said as she and king met up with Abby, Sakura's archery teacher, outside the briefing room.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Abby asked the two of them as they all walked into the room.

"Nothing much, Abbs, hey, do you know what this meeting is about?" asked King.

"Nope."

"This meeting is about Sakura's going into the field." said a voice behind the group.

"Do you think I'm truly ready to start hunting the vampires, sensei?" Sakura asked the man who had raised her since infancy.

"Actually, I want you to start out slow and track familiars first." Blade said as he tossed something to Sakura.

"What is this?"

"Take a look and see for yourself."

Sakura opened her hand to find a piece of a black crystal.

"You really are serious about me joining you guys out in the field aren't you?" Sakura asked as she fingered the silver chain attached to the crystal.

"Yes, we are, Sakura, we have taught you from infancy how to hunt, fight, and kill the vampires and their familiars. Now, it is time for you to join us and help us fight this war." Blade said as he took the necklace and placed it around Sakura's neck.

"Well, now that our little ceremony is done and over with how about we go and kick some vampire tail?" King said as he pushed himself off of the wall and headed for the door.

* Ten minutes later*

Sakura couldn't believe it, all her years of training have finally paid off. She can finally go and hunt down the blood suckers who slaughtered her family all those years ago.

"Sakura, it's time to go!" Abby said through Sakura's door.

'This is it, time to prove myself and live up to the expectations this crystal around my neck represents.' Sakura thought as she threw on her black trenchcoat and met up with the others.

"Remember, Sakura, the key to identifying a familiar are the tattoos they wear symbolizing which line they serve." Blade said as each nightstalker walked up to their various forms of transportation that pertained to each of their personalities.

"Don't worry, Sensei, you, afterall, taught me how to identify vampires and their familiars yourself." Sakura said as she put on her helmet and started her motorcycle.

"Make sure your GPS is on!" Blade called out as Sakura sped off into the night.

"Don't worry so much, Blade, she's going to be fine." King said as he and Abby got into his carrera.

"I know that, King, but it still doesn't make me feel any better about sending her out there to track down those monsters by herself." Blade said as he got on his own bike and drove off.

* Ten minutes later with Sakura *

'This is FUCKING RIDICULOUS!' Sakura thought as she knocked out the latest normal human that's tried to hit on her.

'That better be what I think it is.'

It was, just as Sakura straightened from checking for a symbolic tattoo on the human male she had knocked out, a vampire male walked into the nightclub and was walking towards her.

"Hello, Princess." the vamp said as he stepped up to her.

"Who are you? and why did you call me that?"

"My name is Deacon Frost, and you, your highness, are the Princess Sakura, you were engaged to our king over a millenia ago." Frost said as he got closer to Sakura.

As she looked at Frost incredulously, Sakura stealthily pressed a small GPS unit on her belt to alert Blade and the others toward her location.

"Why do you think that this princess is me?"

"Because, my love, you look just like you did all those years ago." said a voice behind Sakura.

"Who are...?" Sakura trailed off in midsenternce as she faced the vampire behind her.

"Are you remembering, Sakura?" the vampire asked getting closer to her, "Are you remembering the love we once shared?"

"Who are you? and why do I feel like this?" Sakura asked as she, herself, stepped closer to the mysterious vampire and allowed him to touch her face.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, DRAKE!" Blade yelled as he stormed into the club.

"Until we meet again, my love." Drake said as he and Frost left.

"Sakura, SAKURA, SAKURA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Blade yelled as he shook her out of the trance Drake had put her under.

"Huh wha-, Sensei? Sensei, thank goodness you're here there's a vampire here he kept on calling me princess and his companion-"

"I know, come on, I'm taking you home."

"How can you do that? We both drove our bikes tonight." Sakura said as she followed Blade out the door.

"King and Abby are checking the perimiter outside they can bring the bikes back to the compound."

"Oh."

* Ten minutes later*

"How could I have been so stupid?" Sakura asked herself as she paced back and forth in her room folding and unfolding her silver laced fan designed to kill vampires with a flick of her wrist whenever a knife wasn't available.

"You're not stupid, Sakura." Abby said as she tried to calm Sakura down.

"I was caught off guard, Abby, I was caught off guard on my first night out on the field. There's no way Sensei's going to let me go back out there now." Sakura said as she fell back on her bed.

"What happened in that club anyway?"

"I was checking for a mark on a man that I'd knocked unconcious when I felt a vampiric presence. The vampire was Deacon Frost, Abby."

"How is that possible? Blade killed him a few years back."

"Sensei knew him?"

"Yes, he knew Drake as well though how those two have come back is a complete mystery."

* With Blade and King *

"I should have known Drake would pull something like this tonight." Blade said as he placed his weapons in the locker he kept in the briefing room.

"You couldn't have known for sure, Blade."

"Yes, I could've, King, we all knew that there was a chance that the Daystar virus wouldn't work on Drake as intended."

"We also knew that with Drake's pure blood would make it work."


End file.
